


Purr, Purr, Purr

by Espernyan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espernyan/pseuds/Espernyan
Summary: The war has ended. Now, Catra struggles with a new foe: her friends are weirdos who sleep alone???Fortunately, She-R- err, Adora is on the case.It's that good wholesome stuff. Eat up, darlings.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 209





	Purr, Purr, Purr

Brightmoon was, perhaps, the strangest place Catra had ever been asked to live. The high, vaulted ceilings of the corridors, the way everyone's quarters were called 'rooms' -- the... _sparkliness_.

What's more, Glimmer and Bow and the others all seemed to prefer to sleep _alone_ for some reason. Any soldier would, of course, learn to catch shut-eye wherever and whenever they could, but the war was over. Catra was pretty sure that meant they got to sleep _comfortably_ , now. Maybe even on assignment? Assuming, of course, there would even still _be_ assignments. That one, she was more sure of: wartime or no, the Best Friend Squad and their greater Cohort would find plenty of problems to fix, adventures to... do, and, of course, _trouble_. Nothing worth fretting about, by comparison, but Catra knew her friends – and herself – well enough to know they'd find all manner of trouble to stick their noses in.

One thing in particular _did_ worry Catra, however: had Adora become like these other dorks? Adora was supposed to be _her_ dork, and the thought of anything else being the case set her on edge.

Did Adora not need her there to rest well? Would she have to start sleeping with Milog? Milog was nice, but she didn't love– _love_ -love – them.

She kneaded a small pillow (whose purpose she wasn't quite clear on) with her claws, allowing the alternating flexing and relaxation to soothe her slightly-frayed nerves. Her neck was cold. How long would it take to grow her hair back, anyways? Would Entrapta know about that? Belatedly, it occurred to her that Entrapta, in addition to her mastery of the sciences, also had, y'know, _magic hair_. _That_ left her feeling a mite foolish – had this whole situation with the sleeping arrangements really set her so off-balance?

Despite the fact that she'd been lying upon a bed, the creaking of the chamber door behind her sent Catra airborne, accompanied by a squawk of panic and the sound of ripping fabric.

"Catra?" Came the soft, concerned call of Adora's voice.

Catra swallowed her heart back down from her throat to where it belonged, managing a, "H-hey, Adora."

The oh-so familiar rhythm and sound of Adora's footfalls drawing nearer somehow set Catra more on edge _and_ well at-ease.

"Are you alright?" Adora asked, and Catra, with her back still to the door and the girl she loved, hugged her gutted throw-pillow.

She hadn't the foggiest idea how to answer that, after all.

She felt more than heard when Adora sat on the edge of the bed, and rolled to face her fair-haired paramour. Adora leaned forward, and Catra heard her begin to unlace her boots - for whatever reason, she had always liked that sound. Not just because it meant Adora was coming to bed, mind, but for the sound itself, too. Something about the hum of the laces against friction suggested something inexplicably serpentine to her mind's eye – well. Inexplicable insofar as the sound alone was concerned, of course; the connection was visual and tactile, the touch and feel and look of bound cordage was the obvious parallel, but Catra never failed to be fascinated that the connection persisted even when she was only _l_ _istening_ to the sound.

"... I think I killed one of the weird small pillows." Catra said, at length.

Adora, still bent over, snorted. "I heard."

Catra glared daggers at her girlfriend's back.

"Sorry I startled you," Adora continued, wisely leaving any commentary about how cute she may or may not have found Catra's reaction unsaid, "but Glimmer's so happy to have you here that I think you could scratch up every corner of this room and she wouldn't mind."

Catra found this hard to believe. Glimmer might not hold that against her, but she'd definitely _react_ to it... then again, that could or could not count as 'minding', depending on the exact circumstance.

Adora pried one boot off, then another.

Then, she paused.

"Um. If you want me to leave, I will-"

Catra didn't even wait for her to finish before she gave her characteristically... _decisive_ answer. "Don't you _dare_."

Adora's sigh of relief was like a balm on Catra's very soul.

"Thank goodness, everyone here sleeps alone and it's. So. _Weird_."

Catra squeaked out a laugh, and Adora carried on undressing herself.

Naturally, Catra watched, admiring the other's musculature, curves, and scars as they were revealed.

As she watched, the increasing number of scars she didn't recognize began to trouble her. Moreso even than the ones she herself remembered inflicting. Those, there had been an intimacy to. The stranger-scars, though... those told stories of hardships she hadn't been privy to.

A small part of her had a decidedly more possessive, protective, and probably-violent reaction to those scars in particular, but she tamped it down. Adora was tough, and She-ra... She-ra was Adora, only taller and nigh-invincible. And glowy.

Though- Adora was _always_ glowy, in a way. That was part of what made her... her. And, Catra thought, part of what made her _hers_.

... Was that a... chicken bite? What?

Still, the healing magic seemed to have done a good job of preventing Adora's flesh from looking like a patchwork of scars- she mostly seeked to have the ones she'd allowed to heal (mostly) naturally.

Which, again, raised the question of when, exactly, Adora had managed to be bitten by a chicken?

The more she thought about it, the more certain she became that she didn't want to know - and yet her curiosity strained at the question, as though desperate to understand _how_ Adora had even made a chicken so mad in the first place?

Was it Swiftwind?

... Could Swiftwind talk to chickens?

Catra couldn't help but think _that_ might explain it.

Adora rose, setting aside her folded shirt and jacket before removing her trousers, which then, too, were folded. She added them to the stack of her clothing, then picked up the stack of folded clothes, transferring it to one arm and bending down to grab her boots with her free hand. A few short steps carried her to the dresser so fancy Catra scarcely knew what to do with it, and Adora set her neatly-arranged uniform beside Catra's, leaving her boots at the foot of the dresser.

The blonde strode back to the bed, then, and smiled at the blue and yellow eyes watching her from their perch therein. Truly, she was a dork- standing there in her underclothes, smiling into the dark at the clearest indication of Catra her human eyes could see.

Catra thought it was, perhaps, a little cute that Adora couldn't see particularly well in the dark. Just a little.

Adora climbed into bed, and Catra, in a manner every bit as feline as the name implies, melde- _nestled_ up against her, prompting a giggle from the girl who had saved the literal known universe.

Her warmth, her smell, her touch- the sound of her beating heart; the rise and fall of her breast, and the sound of her breathing... to Catra, these were home. _This_ was where she belonged. She squirmed to press herself closer to Adora's form, which, given she was already rather firmly tucked into the curve of her companion's body, didn't accomplish too terribly much aside from prompting Adora to giggle once more and tenderly wrap Catra in strong arms and sweet affection.

The two were mostly quiet, for a time.

 _Mostly_ quiet.

Catra had begun to purr.

Adora made it several minutes before she contentedly sighed, "I missed this."

Catra purred harder.

She operated on a policy of not acknowledging the purring – it being involuntary and all – but Catra would've been lying if she'd said she _hadn't_ missed being comfortable and safe enough for it to occur.

She buried her face in Adora's chest.

"Things are different, now." She said softly.

If Adora's ears could have perked up, they would have.

"Different?" She asked, the barest hint of worry edging its way into her voice.

Catra wriggled upwards until she was nose-to-nose with a somewhat confused Adora, who, loosening her embrace, her voice taking on yet more worry, asked, "Catra-?"

Catra demonstrated how different things were by interrupting her taller half with a kiss, which Adora, now more confused than anything, happily returned.

Moments later, they separated, their lips parting moreso than much of anything else. Catra, now having shown rather _precisely_ what she'd meant, repeated, " _Different_."

Adora sputtered and cleared her throat as she properly realized Catra's meaning. She quickly composed herself, however, and, still clearly a little embarrassed, said, "Right. _Different_."

She pressed her forehead to Catra's, and Catra snickered.

Her girlfriend was cute. The cutest in the world- maybe the universe? Probably the universe, too.

Again, they lapsed into relative quiet for a number of minutes.

"... Hey, Adora?" Catra asked, quietly as she could get away with.

"Myeah?" Adora, one eye open, replied.

"I love you." Catra said, a little more hoarsely- voice a little more raw- than she'd intended.

Adora, for all her goofy dorkiness, picked up on that vulnerability in an instant. Soothed it, nurtured it- running her hand up and down Catra's back, pressing her forehead into Catra's just a little harder.

"I love you, too, Catra." She said- and she uttered the words with complete confidence and warmth. There was simply no room for doubt- and that was precisely what Catra needed.

Purring more loudly now, Catra nestled her head into Adora's neck and, secure to a degree she never had been, murmured, "Goodnight, Adora."

The blonde held her close, and, smiling to herself, said, "Goodnight, Catra." before gently drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in bed, on my phone. 'Cause I'm too dumb to sleep. Or because I had already slept all I needed to.  
> It's up to interpretation, really.
> 
> (Also, yooooooo, She-Ra's super good)


End file.
